In Love With My Adoptive Sister
by LovesaBattlefield
Summary: Shane's mother wanted a daughter so bad that she decided to adopt one. Everything was great when they were kids but growing up made the no blood-relation statement take over. Mitchie and Shane need to find the way to tell the truth without being rejected.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! :)**_

**_I came out with this story after hours of intense reading of fanfics Life With Derek (Dasey) related. Even though I know little about Dasey cuz I just watched like the first episodes of that series, I pictured all the stories in my head and found it really cute. Disney Channel stopped broadcasting it. That's another reason I lost track. Why Disney can't give us Dasey or Smitchie or Channy? I want them to kiss like Joella in _**_Jonas_**_, you know. But I guess Disney doesn't work that way :/ Also, the adopted thing came out when I started watching a documentary starred by Angelina Jolie. I began wondering what would happen if two of her adoptive children fall for each other when they grow up. That would be a scandal, bet not for her but for the Paparazzis. Ok well. I should stop babbling and you start reading. Hope U like it =D_**

**Milena**

**

* * *

**

In Love With My Adoptive Sister – Short Story (5 chapters)

My mother always wanted to have a daughter ever since she all has are sons. First, was Jason. Then, it was me. Later, it was Nate and finally, Frankie. The day Mitchie came on our lives wasn't that great. It was great but not that _too great._ I remember when my parents woke up early in the morning to wake us up and then to go to _Shay Home For Girls. _Jason wasn't that thrilled with the idea. He always thought girls are repulsive and have cuties. Even though he is a grown up now, I bet he's still thinking that way. Nate was so little he wouldn't remember at all. And I... I will never forget that day.

We arrived at 8 o' clock in the morning to that place. The guardian brought every kind of girls to meet us. There were the cute blonde ones, the smart brunettes, the menacing red haired. My mother smiled to them and they smiled back. Adopting an old child is more difficult than adopting little babies. After that, my mom seemed not to be sure about her decision of adopting a girl. She started wondering the place alone while we were waiting on the reception room. Like two hours later, my mom arrived with the news she met the right one when walking around the playground.

"I met this girl at the playground. Her name's Michelle but rather be called Mitchie. She feels lonely and rejected on this World. Poor creature. She needs love and I have a lot of mother's love to share with her," she said while we were driving in the car back home.

"Sound much like an outcast," Jason replied very annoyed.

"That's great mom," I replied trying not to sound too excited.

It passed three months when Mitchie finally came home. It was an awkward day. A car arrived and parked near my house. Then, a Social Worker rang the bell and Jason opened it. I remember he said _Go away_, but the well-dressed strong lady just ignored him. She opened the door wider against Jason's will and entered with a girl holding her hand. My mom ran downstairs very excited. She had been painting and decorating Mitchie's room since the day they met. My mom also got her to attend the best school in town and bought her like a zillion dollars in clothes and underwear. Besides, she spent like a thousand dollars buying Mitchie's toys.

Mitchie is now way beyond like we expected. The first day we met her, she was a chubby little girl who wore big glasses and had braces. Her hair was always messed up and her clothes too conservative. She barely spoke to people because of her big, metal braces. Jason was right on that. She surely was an outcast. All girls used to bully on her back in the orphanage. That was the reason she hid when we arrived the first time. My mom had the pleasure of meeting her later that day. When Mitchie came home, Jason, who turned 10 early that month, started rejecting her like she had an infectious disease. Me, as an 8 years old kid, just asked her if she wanted to play with me. I remember her soft yet shy little voice saying "I guess." Today, Mitchie is the most beautiful, wonderful and smartest woman on Earth. She got rid of those big glasses and heavy mouth braces. Her body has been sculpted by dancing. Her voice got silkier by singing. She's such a great dancer and singer. It's kind of awkward saying those things of her ever since I'm supposed to be her brother. But I can't help it. When kids, things were normal. We had this sister – brother relationship. But the time kept going on and we grew up. At the time we were 13, I started feeling weird when being around her. I'm sure she felt the same way. I think there's nothing wrong about it. We're not blood related. We're almost adults. We are having our 18 birthday anytime soon.

We were afraid of admitting we have feeling for each other. It was the night before her Sweet Sixteen when things came out to light.

"_Ahhhh!" her screaming can be heard in the distance. Shane was peacefully sleeping when he woke up because of the screaming._

"_Oh... there's a thunderstorm," he thought while remaining with his eyes closed. Then, when he remembered the why of the screaming, he got out of bed abruptly._

"_Mitchie!" he yelled, wondering if Mitchie heard him. Thunderstorms always scare the crap out of Mitchie. She's afraid of lightnings since a girl in the orphanage got hit by one and died._

_Shane rushed to Mitchie's room and found her seated on her bed and all covered up. She was trembling and sweating like crazy. He sat down on the bed and uncovered her. She lied on his arms and rested her head on his chest._

"_It's okay. I'm here," he whispered softly._

"_I know," she said while snuggling on his chest._

_He pulled from the weird situation and helped her to lie down gently on the bed. "No lightning gonna strike you if I'm here. Don't worry. Okay?" he said while covering her up._

"_Are you lightning resistant or something?" she asked playfully._

"_No, but I'm pretty sure a lighting want me more than you think. If it gonna strike someone, that will be me. I believe sometimes that nature is against me," he replied with a serious face but with a playful tone on his voice._

"_So... you're going back to your room?" she suddenly asked. Her voice echoed on Shane's ears and then started running into his head. He doesn't know how to respond. He's not sure if she wanted him to stay or she's just simply asking without a reason. _

"_I guess. My parents won't be happy if they find me here alone with you," he answered._

"_Shane I... I'm scared. The thunderstorm and my Sweet Sixteen are stressing me out. I can't sleep well thinking about it," she said almost tearful._

_Shane sat down again next to her. He rubbed her shoulder gently and then kissed her forehead. "It's gonna be fine. I'm protecting you with all my heart."_

"_Then, stay with me!" she demanded._

_Even knowing that sleeping together is probably illegal, he couldn't reject her demand. Mitchie moved to one side of the bed. Then Shane lied down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and dragged her close to him. He rested his head on Mitchie's shoulder. The next thing that happened, they don't know how to explain it. They just found themselves making out hungrily, like a couple that haven't seen in years. After, they were caressing gently while taking their pajamas off. _

Our love is too strong despite the fact we keep hiding it. We are High School seniors and soon we have to separate because of College and stuff. We don't want it to happen. We want to stay together. We want to show our love like every normal couple. It just... we do not know how to tell the family, especially my mom without breaking their hearts.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey! :)_**

**_I wanted to post this story in 3 chapters but it's way longer than I thought. So, I guess it'd be like 5 chapters on this story. I added Frankie cuz I love reading about cute, smart little boys on fanfics. He's the only one who understand what's happening with Shane and Mitchie. And the only one who really knows how to solve this. Well I stopped babbling, now you start reading. Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciated them. You're AWESOME! _**

**_Milena_**

* * *

Frankie is the youngest one in the family. He arrived exactly a year later Mitchie became an addition to the family. When he was born my mom said: "Great! Another boy" with this sarcastic tone which is her signature. Despite that, she loves him very much and he's the spoiled child in the house. Spoiled as a good thing, not the bad. Frankie likes video games, sports and candies like every 8-years-old does. But sometimes he seems to be maturer than us. When he was even younger he made this comment at dinner time that everyone keep talking about.

"_Mom... is Shane Mitchie's boyfriend?" asked Frankie with this cute toddler voice._

_Mitchie just looked away and then opened her newest edition of Thirteen Magazine._

_Shane cleared his throat and the other two brothers didn't pay attention to anything. Mr. Gray just listened to his younger kid, astonished._

"_No dear. They are brother and sister," Mrs. Gray answered while wiping away with a napkin the food stuck around Frankie's mouth._

"_But why when they look at each other there are sparkles on their eyes?" Frankie continued asking._

"_You're seeing things, honey" she ended._

When I start thinking about it, I believe Frankie is kind of a medium or something. At that time, Mitchie and I did have a normal friendship with this little amount of passion. I don't know how to explain it, but it was like sometimes I saw her like my sister, sometimes like my soul mate. Then, two years after that dinner incident, the thing between us happened. I guess Frankie is the only one who understand us. He has seen us showing our love in private several times. It's just that he says nothing about it. We've been hiding our love for so long that it's burning me inside. I want to show our love in public. The problem is... some people wouldn't understand.

"Are you telling mom and dad?" Frankie asked me.

"I will, but not now," I answered.

"Then when, Shane?" Frankie continued asking.

"When ready," I replied.

"I don't know you two but I'm ready. Besides, Mitchie isn't our real sister, is she? There's nothing wrong with your love," Frankie continued saying.

"I guess you're right, bro" I said while messing up his hair.

"Do it quickly, Shane. I heard mom saying Mitchie's going to this University in England. You're going to the Community College. You two will split up cause that," said Frankie using a serious tone.

"Don't worry, Frankie. I'll solve this," I said trying to make Frankie feels better.

I won't let that happens, for sure. I have to convince Mitchie somehow. That's not easy, but it needs to be done. It feels weird listening to the advices given by a 8-years-old boy.

_Hours Later_

"Mitchie... we have to talk!" I demanded.

"C'mon Shane. Let me get in the car first," she argued when trying to get this huge gym bag inside my car and putting it on the back seats.

"What with the bag?" I asked really curious.

"Those are the things I saved in my locker for years. Don't you remember we're graduating next week? We have to clean up our lockers, duh! You're supposed to do the same but since you cut classes today..." she said glaring at me and giving me this you are in so much trouble look.

Fortunately, I have the solutions for all of her glaring. I just extended my arm and pushed her inside the car. I kissed her gently but deep without breathing. She pulled from the kiss and looked at me directly into my eyes. Then she moved to the passenger seat.

"Shane, don't do that again. Someone can see us," she said while sitting properly on the passenger seat.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked with a frustrating tone in my voice.

"Someone would see us and tell the family," she said almost sobbing.

"I don't care anymore, Mitchie. I'm about to tell them anyway," I replied.

"But Shane... If we tell them, they gonna hate us. Maybe they won't hate you, but they would probably attack me. I'm thankful for all the love, the thrust and the home your family had given me for years, but face it... Maybe we're not blood related but we raised together. We being a couple is kind of an offense, especially for your mom," she said between sobs, letting her tears cross down her face.

I'm trying to comfort her, rubbing her shoulder but it doesn't work. I'm wiping her tears with my thumb. I'm doing the best to get this relationship to last. The only thought that soon there are going to be land and oceans separating us, really breaks my heart.

"Sorry Mitchie, but I'm telling. If they don't accept us being a couple, I'll run away home. I'm going wherever you're going. If I have to move to England, I'll do it. You can bet on that," I said with the most confident tone I never used in my whole life.

"Okay, then. But I rather do it after the graduation. Not today, please," she continued saying between sobs.

"Don't worry, babe," I said while wiping her tears. I kissed her softly again. "I'll do like you said," I added with a half smile on my face. I wanted to tell them today but it'd be safer after the graduation. It's time to starts engine and go home.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey! :D**_

**_This update is kinda short, I know. But filled with drama! Anyway, I didn't want to put Jason that way but it has to be done. Someone needs to be the bad apple in the story ;) Thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciated them. You readers are AWESOME! Hope U like it _**

**_Love,_**

**_Milena _**

_

* * *

_

_Later. At the movies_

"I'll go inside to save our seats. I'll have a small popcorn with bottled water and a hot dog. Will you remember that, eh, Shane?" Nate asked me when we were at the box office buying the tickets.

"Sure, bro," I answered.

"And I'll have a hot dog, a big, well, huge soda and some nachos," Jason said while motioning Frankie to take his hand.

"I just want a big bucket of popcorn," Frankie said while holding Jason's hand.

"Hey. Mitchie, Are you coming with us?" Jason asked.

She stuttered. Her hand started trembling. She obviously didn't like the way Jason was glaring at her.

"No. I'm staying here with Shane and help him with the food," she finally answered.

_Minutes later_

"Shane... Do you think Jason knows something about us?" Mitchie asked pretty worried.

"I don't know but they way he looked at us... well, maybe someone told him something," I answered.

"You know Jason never liked me, right? He always pulled those big pranks on me to make my life miserable. It's not great if he knows about us first than your parents. He would do something to ruin all of us," she said while holding the drinks.

"Jason is not that bad. He was just jealous. Before you coming home, he was my mom's favorite child. When you came, obviously my mom paid more attention to you," I replied.

"Anyway, I didn't like the way he glared at me," she ended.

Jason is the baddest one. I mean, he is not a bad person. He just doesn't like strangers in his family. He always thought Mitchie as a stranger in the house. He never dealt with the idea of having a sister. He never dealt with the idea of having an adopted girl invading his space. When we were kids, he used to run the house naked, pig out a lot and leave the kitchen dirty with all the mud he caught when playing in the background. My mom never complained about that. But when Mitchie arrived, he had to quit all that. My mom asked him to stop and show some respect to girls in the house. That really made him mad. He felt like he lost his freedom when Mitchie finally came home.

"Ah!" Mitchie screamed when fell in the floor, breaking the drink's cups. All the soda were spilled on the floor.

"Mitchie!" I shouted and ran through her. I put the food on the floor and then I helped her to stand up. "Mitchie, what happened?" I asked her truly worried. "Someone hand me a napkin, please" I said aloud.

"I stumbled in my own feet. I am sorry. I was distracted," she answered.

"Oh, babe" I said pitifully. "Leave your bad thoughts behind. I'm here with you," I whispered softly while I was wrapping my arm around her waist. Then my lips met hers and the french kissing began. We did not care we were in front of everybody. It felt like the World around us disappeared. The kissing was so intense that Mitchie left out a moan. Then, I moved to her neck. I started sucking her neck gently but fast at the same time. We were almost there until we realized we were at the movies with a bunch of people looking at us. Then, a familiar voice echoed close to us.

"Here's your napkin," Jason said standing straight behind me.

My heart stopped all of the sudden. Mitchie's worst fear came true. Jason saw us.

"Jason, things aren't what..." I was trying to explain but Jason interrupted me.

"Save it, bro. Either way, I figured that out long time ago," he simply replied.

"Please, Jason, don't tell mom and dad. We gonna tell them, but not today," I begged.

"Well, well, well. I don't think that's possible, Shane. I wanted to tell them all along but I thought of my mother's feelings. But now that you made it public, I have license to spread it out," he said while showing a malicious smile.

"Jason, don't make me kick your ass," I shouted in anger.

"Do it! I don't care. No one can't stop me from telling them. Gosh! This is gonna be great. After all these years trying to get rid of that slut, I finally gonna make it," he continued saying without any remorse.

"Mitchie is not a slut," I shouted and then I closed my fist and punched him.

He slapped me and I slapped him back. People around us exclaimed horrified. Security came and separated us. They practically kicked us out of the theater. Mitchie was still inside as well as Nate and Frankie. Jason got in the car, floored it and then accelerated. He left me there. My own brother was about to rat on us. I'm hurt in so many ways. Mitchie got out of the theater along with Nate and Frankie.

"Shane, are you okay?" Frankie and Mitchie asked at the same time. Mitchie bent down to see if I'm terribly hurt. She saw nothing life-threatening and helped me stand up.

"Great! What we are going to do now?" Nate asked.

"Damn it! Shane. This is all my fault. If I wasn't such a klutz," Mitchie replied truly annoyed about herself for what happened.

"Mitchie, it's not your fault. That was going to happen anyway," I told Mitchie. Then, I took a deep breath and looked at them. "Guys... movies are canceled tonight. We need go home as soon as possible!" I ended.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey! Sorry for the long update. I've been really busy and my internet was not working. This one doesn't have the WOW effect of the previous ones but I really liked how this chapter turned out. Next one would be the last one. Will Shane and Mitchie tell the parents? Or they gonna keep it a secret forever? That questions will be answered next chapter. For now, pray for Jason. Safe yet busted. Now I should stop babbling and you start reading. Hope U like it :) **_

**_Love,_**

**_Milena_**

_

* * *

_

_At the Bus Station_

"I can't take this anymore," Mitchie whispered while cuddling on my chest. The night was cold. Even though it is summer, the cold weather took over us.

"When the bus is coming?" Frankie asked impatiently.

"Shane and Mitchie are screwed, Frankie. Jason gonna spill out the secret," Nate answered.

"I just want to go home," Frankie said almost sobbing.

Mitchie stopped cuddling on me and faced Frankie. She stood up and sat next to him.

"We will be there soon, Frankie. At least you are not in trouble. Don't let this to ruin your childhood. Shane and I gonna be fine," said Mitchie while comforting Frankie.

"I want you and Shane to be together forever. I really want to!" he replied almost crying.

I stood up from the bench and sat next to Frankie as well. I started tapping his shoulder and said:

"I promised you I'll solve this. Believe me! I really will!" I said out loud.

Frankie starred at me with this cute puppy eyes. I made a promise to myself, which means I made a promise to him too. Mitchie is the love of my life. I won't let anyone ruin what we have. If I have to divorce from my parents to be with her, I'm willing to do it. The worst side of this story if happens, I will never see my family again. I will never see my baby brother ever again. That really breaks my heart. We are a big, united family. I cannot believe Jason's jealousy is going to end with all that.

Suddenly, a bus parked in front of us. That meant it was time to finally go home and face the consequences.

_Later. At home_

We arrived home at last. Nate just got in the house and said he will be in his bedroom in case we wanted to say goodbye. Frankie continued with his sad look and got into the house along with Nate. He said nothing while we were on the bus. He just shouted "right here" when a hobo was looking for a seat. He is really worried about what will happen with Mitchie and me. Then, Mitchie and I were alone in the porch, looking for the way to get into the house and face my parents.

"I can't do this, Shane. They probably already know. They are gonna kill me," Mitchie said before entering the house.

I intertwined my fingers with hers and whispered on her ear:

"We are doing this together. If they kick you out, I'm coming with you. How many times I have to tell you this"

Then, we decided to go in. Mitchie opened the door and I closed it. The expectation was actually killing us. I could feel how Mitchie's hand was melting on mind. The nervousness make her sweat a lot.

As soon as I slammed the door behind us, my mom came out from the kitchen. Mitchie was looking at the wall, trying not to gaze her. I looked down while my hand was still intertwined with hers.

"What is all this? Why are you holding hands like that? Aren't you supposed to be at the movies?" my mom asked.

For the tone of her voice and the smile she was showing at us, I supposed Jason hadn't told yet. I released Mitchie's hand and she quickly turned around to face my mom.

"Oh... um... We are doing an experiment. It's called _whose hand melts fast_. And there weren't any movie we liked, so we decided go next week," I answered sighing in relief.

"Oh okay, honey. Where's Jason?" I mom suddenly asked.

"What? He is supposed to be here an hour ago" I answered with a bit of surprise on my voice.

"I haven't seen him, hun" my mom continued saying.

Mitchie leaned next to me and whispered on my ear:

"That's weird. Where did he go?"

"What are you two whispering?" my mom asked while looking at us awkwardly.

"I said it is weird Jason's not at home. He left the theater way before than us," Mitchie answered.

At that exact moment, my mom started worrying. Her look was awkward. It was like she felt something wrong happened to Jason.

"Shane... please do me a favor. Go outside and look if you can find Jason. I feel something wrong happened to him," she said between sobs.

"Sure mom. Can Mitchie ride with me?" I asked her.

"Of course. My car keys are at the kitchen counter," she said when finally began crying.

_Looking for Jason._

"I don't get it! I believed Jason already told them. Where is he?" I shouted in the car.

"I don't know. Maybe's at the dance club having some drinks," Mitchie shouted back.

"I don't think so, Mitchie. He's not the drunk type. Besides, knowing him like I know him, he couldn't miss the opportunity to bust us up," I continued saying.

We arrived at the intersection. A bright blue and red lights were flashing in the distance. The traffic started getting heavy. There were a bunch of cars in front of us.

"At this rate he probably gonna arrive home before us," I said.

Then, the traffic disappeared. We were approaching at the place we saw the lights. We noticed they were the police and the paramedics. Out of curiosity I opened the car's window and called the cop.

"What happened here, sir. Is everything okay?" I asked the police officer.

"It was an accident, young man. Some kid crashed his car against a electric generator. He survived. But he's seriously injured. He could die anytime soon" the officer explained.

"Oh... I see," I replied. Then I closed the window and sped up a bit. While we were leaving the accident scene, Mitchie was looking at the car's rubble. Her worrying face was becoming evident. It was like she recognize the rubble spread along the place. It was dark, I barely see the car. But Mitchie... she has better eyes than me. That is when she screamed all of the sudden. Her scream almost made me crash my mom's car too.

"Shane! Look!" she screamed worryingly.

"What? What happens?" I asked her.

"That's your car! The one Jason took and ran away!" she continued screaming with tears on her eyes.

The scene was very obvious to me. In fact, that was my car. I recognize the Hawaiian dancing doll Frankie made for me stuck on the dash. Now it's all ruined. Then, my heart stopped beating. That meant Jason was the one seriously injured at the Hospital. I pulled over my mom's car and ran over the accident place. I bent down on my knees and started crying. Mitchie ran over me and hugged me tightly. I couldn't hide my tears. The police was approaching me. Paramedics were about to lift us from the ground. I almost fainted. My thought were yelling inside my head.

"_What have you done?"_ my conscience yelled at me.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey! I'm very sorry for the late update. I've been very busy with my job, school and boyfriend I barely had time to log in on the internet. This chapter's kinda sad. I know a friend that went through something like that and it was really sad but rejoicing a the end. The truth had to be told after all but in another circunstances. Enjoy this last chapter. Now I should stop babbling and you start reading. **_

_**Love U all!**_

**_Milena_**

_

* * *

_**_Hours Later at the Hospital_**

"Is my son gonna be okay?" my mom asked the doctor truly worried. Since I told her what happened to Jason, she hasn't stopped crying. We all went to the Hospital with her. Frankie was sleepy but worried. Even though Jason and Frankie never liked each other, Frankie loves him so much. He's his older brother for God's sake. Jason takes care of him when no one can watch him after school, so Frankie developed pity yet affection for our Jason. Nate was very emotionless. Nate is kind of self centered. When something happens and he is not involved, he just doesn't care. To be honest, I've never seen Nate crying since he was a little baby. My dad was trying to comfort my mom but nothing helped. My father doesn't show his emotions. I guess that is why Nate is that way. He just spend time seated on the couch looking at us and working on weekdays to give us a better life. Mitchie couldn't stop crying either. I'm pretty sure she felt guilty about what happened. I wanted to comfort her but the family was gathered together and we couldn't even hug. And me... my consciousness didn't let me cry. I felt a deep sorrow inside my heart. The guilt was about to bury me alive. If my brother dies, it gonna be my fault.

"He is awake but very delicate. He needs an emergency surgery since we found he has internal bleeding," the doctor said.

"Oh no!" my dad exclaimed all of the sudden.

"We need your approval to operate him," the doctor continued saying.

"Sure!" my mom yelled.

"You have to go to room 228 and sign the forms," the doctor said while walking away but my mom ran after him and grabbed his arm. She stopped him.

"Can I talk to him?" my mom dared to ask the doctor.

"He spoke and... he mentioned he wants Shane to tell him something," the doctor answered.

"Okay. Then let Shane go and talk to him!" my mom yelled in desperation.

"Fine, but just 2 minutes. We're getting ready to take him to the surgery room," the doctor ended before leaving hurrying.

"Shane! go see and talk to your brother," my mom demanded while started crying again.

**_At Jason's hospital room_**

I arrived to Jason's hospital room. It was all cold and dark inside. You could hear the machines beeping loudly. You could hear Jason's heavy respiration. It was sad seeing him like that. Jason has always been a guy full of energy. He is a very conscious driver. I still don't get how he got involved in an accident like this.

"Jason...?" I asked softly trying to not disturb him even though he is the one who wanted me there.

"Shane?" he replied almost breathless. The tube connected to his nose, didn't let him rise his voice.

"The doctor said I could only be here for 2 minutes. You're getting a surgery," I said.

"Bro... I know I won't survive this. I just wanted to tell you I'm very sorry for what I was about to do," he said almost chucking.

"Don't say that, bro. You're going to survive," I replied with tears in my eyes.

"I know I won't. And it's not your fault I'm on this situation," he continued whispering.

"But... I … you... Mitchie..." I attempted to say something but in some way I couldn't.

"It's my fault. I tried to rat on you but before I asked my boyfriend to celebrate with me. We had some beers. We were about to arrive home and destroy you but in the way we started kissing on the car and got distracted. Then I crashed the car in that huge thing. He could get out of the car and asked for help. That was all. I just wanted get rid of Mitchie. I always saw her like my competition. My selfishness put me here. I didn't care about your happiness. I'm sorry," he ended crying but chucking since he was connected to those machines.

"I'm not mad, Jason! Stop blaming yourself! You won't die! I don't care if you're gay! Stop this! I forgive you!" I screamed out loud crying that even the nurses heard me.

But he didn't replied. He was unconscious. Then some hospital guys arrived to the room and took Jason to surgery.

**_A moment later_**

I was at the waiting room when my mom sat next to me. She stopped crying. In certain way she calmed down because she hopes Jason will be fine after surgery.

"What did Jason say?" she asked me trying to know what happened.

"He told me how was the accident. That's all," I answered pretty bitter.

"What happened to him? Was he drunk?" my mom asked truly worried.

"He couldn't speak. He just whispered some things," I lied.

"Oh..." my mom exclaimed. Then she stood up and continued walking back and fort desperately like she was doing before.

"Are you okay," Mitchie asked when she sat next to me.

"No..." I answered her.

"Shane... I sorry... It's my fault. If we hadn't fallen for each other, nothing of this will be happening" she said very regretful.

I wiped her tears and she wiped mines. "It's no one fault," I said while kissing her cheek.

"Shane, your parents are here!" she reminded me.

I didn't care. I continued kissing her until I reached her mouth. My mom was concentrated on Jason she wasn't even looking and my dad was sleeping.

**_Graduation Day_**

It has been a week since Jason passed away. Like he told me, he left in peace. I said my mom I didn't wanna go to graduation. We can't celebrate something with this pain on our hearts. Mitchie haven't talked to me since then. I even told her several times what were Jason's last words, but she continued thinking it was her fault. My mom still not believing what happened. She's trying her best to get over this. That's why she asked Mitchie and me to go to our graduation.

"Are you sure it'd be okay if we go?" Mitchie asked my mom.

"Yes, sweetheart. It's your day. I bet Jason wanted you both to enjoy your achievements," my mom answered.

Mitchie couldn't help herself but cry. I said nothing. I just putted my finest clothes on. I don't know what will happen next. I don't know if I can keep my promise. Mitchie and I are falling apart everyday that passes. I guess the best thing for us is to separate.

"Shane... I forwarded my plans. I'm not going to the Senior Prom. I'm flying London tonight," she said while we were waiting for the graduation march.

I swallowed hard. I know the best thing for us is ending up with our relationship but I didn't want it to be so abruptly. "It's okay. It's the best for us," I replied.

And then it happened. We graduated, we had dinner together and she left. I didn't even want to go to the airport. I just stayed on bed all night, thinking about all the things that happened lately. Then, I heard a knock at my door. I got out of bed and opened it.

"You promised me you will be with Mitchie forever. You promised me to tell mom about this," Frankie said frowning at me.

"I know I did but Jason happened and things changed between us," I replied.

"It's not fair anyway. After two years of secret relationship, you end up everything just like that," he said truly annoyed. Before I could reply his argument, he walked away ignoring me.

**_A Year Later_**

"Shane!" Frankie shouted in the distance. I'm coming home for summer vacations. After spending a whole year at the Community College, I guess it is time to go home and enjoy my family.

"Frankie!" I shouted too. I ran over him and hugged him tightly.

"I've got a surprise for you, bro" he said.

"A surprise?" I asked surprisingly.

"Wait here," he demanded.

He got into the house and got outside again now with a baby girl on his arms.

"Who's this?" I asked him.

"Shane, I wanna introduce you to Shannon," Frankie said with a huge smile on his lips.

The baby girl was about four months old. She was exactly like someone I know. Her eyes, her smile, her dark-brown hair reminded me of someone... Mitchie.

"This is Shannon Michelle and she's my niece," he said.

"I didn't know Nate..." I began saying when Frankie stopped me.

"She is not Nate's. She is yours," he told me.

"What? I... I... I..." I started stammering.

"Mom knows everything. Mitchie told her how that happened. She was fine with it since you are not blood related..." Frankie said. "Maybe mom never had real daughter but now she has a real granddaughter thanks to her. She loves Mitchie more than ever. She loves you more than ever. Here, hold Shannon," he ended.

I carried little Shannon. It was a feeling of happiness yet mixed with uncertainty. She's exactly like Mitchie but she has some resemblance of me. I was amazed. I couldn't believe what was happening. "I wanna talk to Mitchie. Where is she?" I asked Frankie.

Then someone was looking at us from the window. Later, she came out and began walking over me. It was her. It was Mitchie. She was more beautiful than before. She was smiling at us. I can't believe it happened. I can't believe our love had great consequences. I can't believe I have her closer. I can't believe I kept the promise after all.

THE END.


End file.
